


I (still) Feel

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Free Verse, Pain, Poetry, Short, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: I wantTo carve the proof of life into this body,Burn the present into my memory withMy own two hands, knowing thatI am still capable of feeling.





	I (still) Feel

**Author's Note:**

> The past 2 weeeks have been rough, to put it mildly. A lot of shit happened and I fell out with my closest friend whom I've known for years. 
> 
> I always thought I was stronger than this. Turns out I'm just a major failure at whatever I do.

I want  
To carve the proof of life into this body,  
Burn the present into my memory with  
My own two hands, knowing that  
I am still capable of feeling.

I want  
To cut away the empty words and broken promises,  
Tear at my skin until I can bleed away  
The pressure that's been slowly building in my lungs-  
I want to live without feeling pain. 

I want to live.

 

I want  
To hide away from their jeering laughter  
Pointing and digging out all my insecurities  
Until I can't see past my blurred vision-  
I am still capable of feeling.

I want  
To be someone else that I'm not,  
Raze the current 'me' to the ground  
Into ashes so I may be free-  
I want to live.

 

I want  
To be numb to all the years of "I can't"s,  
To see past my fears and grasp despair with  
My own two hands, knowing that  
I am still capable of feeling.


End file.
